Fiebre
by William Power
Summary: Traducción de: Fever. Autor: Justis76. Despues de los eventos de 3-5 Phoenix trata de cuidar de Maya que ahora esta enferma. PxM Spoliler de 3-5.


"¡Vamos Maya, ya supéralo y toma un poco!"

"¡Pero es asqueroso! ¡No me lo voy a tomar!" Dijo Maya, volteándose.

"Maya, es solo una cucharada. Y si no te la tomas entonces no te vas a mejorar." Discutí con ella. Maya suspira de mala gana.

"Bien." Ella murmura, volteándose hacia mí.

"Abre." Le dije. Maya abre la boca, y le meto la cuchara llena de medicina. Maya se traga la medicina y empieza a toser.

"*cof**cof* ¡Eww! ¡Es asqueroso!"

"Lo siento, pero te lo tienes que tomar para que se te quite la fiebre." Le dije a Maya, poniendo mi mano en su frente, la cual estaba ardiendo.

"¡No es justo! ¡Tu tomaste el curso especial conmigo, y no te enfermaste!" Maya me hace una mueca y se cruza de brazos. _Ella es tan linda cuando se enoja. De hecho, ella es linda, y punto._

"Yo… yo estaba enfermo cuando tú estabas afuera."

"¿Qué? ¿De verdad?"

"Sí, creo que soy alérgico a los templos de médiums." Bromee un poco acerca de cómo me enferme, aun avergonzado de decirle la verdad. _Después de todo, no hay manera de que le diga. "Trate de cruzar un puente en llamas porque estaba preocupado, pero me caí." Sin parecer un cretino._

"Si claro. *cof* Nick… no creo que la medicina este funcionando…" Maya me dice.

"Funcionara, solo tienes que ser paciente. Mientras esperas, te voy traer un poco de sopa de fideos y pollo."

"¡Genial!" Maya agarra el control y prende la tele, y yo me dirijo a la cocina para hacerle sopa a Maya.

"Aquí tienes; un tazón de sopa de pollo y fideos." Dije, regresando con Maya.

"Aliméntame."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque soy una niña pobre y enferma que necesita un abogado, grande, fuerte que cuide de mi." Dijo Maya, inventándose un tosido para hacerse parecer más enferma.

"Oh vamos… muy bien," Murmure tomando una cucharada de sopa para alimentar a Maya, que es capaz de manipularme incluso cuando está enferma.

"¡Mmm, delicioso! No tanto como una hamburguesa, pero esto servirá. Ahora bien, dime como te enfermaste de verdad."

"Uh…"

"¡Oh, vamos! No es posible ser alérgico a los templos."

"Bueno, la noche que…um…"

"¿Mi madre murió?" Maya termino. Estoy algo sorprendido de lo calmada que esta al decirlo, pero ella es mucho más valiente que mucha de la gente que he conocido.

"Si, esa noche. Bueno, vi su cuerpo, y me di cuenta de que había un asesino suelto, y que tu estarías en peligro, así que trate de cruzar el puente, solo que estaba en llamas."

"¿Qué? ¿Trataste de cruzar el puente en llamas?"

"¡Estaba preocupado por ti! Como sea, bueno, el puente se rompió, y caí al rio."

"¡Pero son como 40 metros de caída libre! ¡Eso es una locura!" Maya me grita, Creo que ella se acostumbro a ser la que hace las locuras por aquí.

"Bueno, solo termine con un resfriado. Creo que soy bastante afortunado." Dije avergonzado. Maya me cacheteo.

"¡Au! ¡A que vino eso!"

"¡Estás loco! ¿Por qué harías algo tan estúpido como eso? ¡Incluso yo tengo más sentido que eso!" Maya me grita, de verdad está enojada.

"Estaba asegurándome de que estuvieras segura."

"¡Pues no serás de mucha ayuda estando hospitalizado! ¡¿Qué pasa si tu hubieras… si tu hubieras…" Maya rompe en llanto y me abraza.

"Lo siento." Le dije, limpiado lagrimas de su cara. Odio verla llorar.

"Nunca hagas algo como eso de nuevo. Nunca. No sé qué haría si algo te pasara." Maya me regaña, pero con mas gentileza que antes.

Bese a Maya en la frente. "Lo prometo."

"Bueno entonces…" Maya besa mi frente. "Te perdono."

"Qué bueno." Le dije a Maya. Besándole la mejilla.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Dice Maya, besándome la mejilla. _¿Espera… que está pasando aquí?_

"Uh, ¿estamos haciendo lo que creo que estamos haciendo?" Dije, besando la otra mejilla de Maya.

"No lo sé, ¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo?" Dice Maya, besando mi otra mejilla.

"¿Teniendo una confrontación de besos?" Dije, besando la nariz de Maya.

"Bueno, creo que si." Maya dice, besando mi nariz.

Me alejo un poco. "¿Um, como te sientes con esto?"

Maya hace una pauta. "Am… me gusta. Se siente… bien." El contorno de un sonrojar aparece en la cara de Maya. "¿Por qué? ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Dímelo tu." Dije, cerrando la distancia entre los dos y besándola en los labios. Me aleje por un segundo y me doy cuenta que Maya esta sonrojada definitivamente, pero entonces ella se ríe.

"¡Bien hecho Nick, ahora te vas a enfermar de nuevo!"

"…Genial…" Dije, empezando a arrepentirme de ese último beso.

"Está bien, ahora puedo hacer esto." Maya se empuja hacia mí y me besa en los labios. Sin nada que perder, me empuje hacia el sofá. Puse mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de Maya y la bese apasionadamente. Solo nos separamos por mis ganas de toser.

Maya sonríe. "Parece que nos enfermamos de amor por mi culpa."

"No sería la primera vez," Respondí, empujándola en otro beso.


End file.
